


Invited For Tea and Cakes (or Kidnapped For Tea and Cakes)

by Shipper_Girl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, F/M, Gen, Silly, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_Girl/pseuds/Shipper_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity sees her dad for the first time in years.</p><p>A prequel to The Evil Dad Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invited For Tea and Cakes (or Kidnapped For Tea and Cakes)

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from watching Tangled and looking at pictures for napkins for a wedding of a friend of mine.
> 
> This was supposed to be cracky but became somewhat angsty. But I guess that's what happened when you're father abandoned you and is a bad guy.
> 
> Speculation of who Felicity's father is.

 

 

 

   Felicity watched goons one and two as they industriously moved around the small room, setting up what looked to be tea and tiny cakes on a small table covered in a lace tablecloth.  Blinking, she was surprised that the small table still had pretty tea cups, a pot of steaming tea and tiny, delicious looking cakes was still there.  If it wasn't for the fact that her hands were handcuffed behind her back she would think she was having a pleasant visit with a sweet grandma.  The handcuff ruined the illusion though. 

  Goon One set a plate heaping with sugar cookies beside the vase of flowers.  He then fussily arranged the perfectly folded napkins so they sat exactly in the centre of the small china plate.  Goon Two rolled in a small trolley that had brownies, cupcakes with thick frosting, lemons squares,  butter tarts, dates squares and at least three kinds of pies on it.  Goon One slapped Goon Two’s hand when goon two tried to move the small flowers to make room for the brownies.  They hissed at each other quietly enough that Felicity couldn't hear what they were saying but by the way they were gesturing at the various desserts they were arguing about where to place all the treats on the table.

  “Well this is weird.”  Felicity commented to no one.

  Goon One and Two stopped their quiet argument to look at her.

  Goon One opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped when he reached over and slapped Goon Two’s hand away from the napkin.  “It’s fine the way it is.”  Goon One hissed.

  “You should have made the napkin lilies!”  Goon Two hissed.  “They’re more elegant.”

  “Well I don’t know how to make napkin lilies!”  Goon One hissed back.  “Do you?”

  Goon Two, who was about as tall as Digg and had even bigger arms scowled.  “Yes.”

  Goon One stopped, blinked.  “Really?”

  Goon Two nodded. “My aunt taught me.”

  Goon One nodded, seemingly impressed.  “We have a few minutes before he’s ready to see her, can you do it that quickly?”

  Goon two scoffed.  “Yeah.”

  Felicity watched with an increasing amount of confusion as this massive man, who looked like he could snap her in half, quickly turned both napkins into elegant napkins lilies.  He then took two flowers out of the vase, broke off the steam and put the flowers in the centre of perfectly folded napkin lilies.

  Goon One nodded in approval.  “You’re right, it looks lovely this way.”

  Goon Two looked smugly pleased.

  “Am I insane?”  Felicity asked.  “Is this want being insane is like?”

  Goon One and Two looked over at her for a moment before started to rearrange the cookies on the plate.

  She was insane.  There was no other explanation for being handcuffed to a chair while two men fussed about a dessert laden table.  It was a shame she was crazy now.  She loved her life, she owned her own company, she was in love with a wonderful man who loved her back.  She had great friends, who were more like family.  She helped save the city she loved with the people she loved.  She was happy and content and her brain had to go and snap on her.  Stupid brain.

  “Mr. Darhk will be with you in a moment.”  Goon One said, seemingly satisfied about the layout of the table.

  Felicity stared at him, uncomprehending.  “What?”

  “Out employer, Mr. Darhk will be here to speak with you in a moment.  He had a call to make be he told us to make a nice table for you.”  Goon Two said slowly and deliberately in that way people spoke to especially dumb animals.

  Damien Darhk had her kidnapped?  Why?  Oh frack, oh fracking frack!  He knew about Oliver, he knew about her and Oliver and the Arrow.  Did he know about Digg?  Did he know about baby Sara?  She had to get out of here, she had to warn them that Damien Darhk, a man that Ra’s Al Ghul thought of as his greatest foe knew about her. 

  So distracted by her panicked internal thoughts Felicity missed the fact that the door had opened admitting a man to the room.  It wasn't until he stood right in front of her that she noticed him.  Her eyes flew to his and her mind blanked.

  There was thoughts, no panic, nothing as she stared into the vibrant blue eyes she had used to stare up at as he tucked her gently into bed every night.

  “Daddy?”  She whispered brokenly.

  Why was her father here?  How was he here?  She hadn't seen or heard from him in years and now he was suddenly here when she’d been kidnapped. 

  “Are you here to save me?”  She questioned in bewilderment.

  His face, unchanged, not even an extra line around his eyes, twisted into a confusing combination of guilt, love, and disapproval.

  “You’re here at my order, Sunflower.” 

  The dull ache of his childhood nickname surprised her.  Felicity thought he had no power over her.  She was in such a good place, so happy with her life.  But now she was a hurt, bewildered little girl wondering what she had done wrong to make her daddy go away.

  “What?”

  “I didn't think that Mr. Queen would let me see you so I took matters into my own hands.”

  Her mind, a swirling mass of confusion and hurt screeched to a stop at those words.  “You’re Damien Darhk?”  She said.

  Her father’s face creased into a smile.  “My brilliant little Sunflower.”  He said with so much love her chest ached.

  “You left because the League was hunting you?” 

  He reached out and tapped her gently on the nose, just like he had whenever she had gotten the right answer about a computer part.  She tried not to flinch.

  “Yes.  I would have- will do anything to keep you safe, Sunflower.”

  Her father moved around behind her and she felt him undo the handcuffs.  Felicity stood and whirled around as she rubbed her wrists.

  “You didn't contact us.  Not even a letter.”  Felicity said.

  “You've met Ra’s, know what kind of a monster he was.  He would have killed you in an instant, or worse turned you for his crusade, another mindless creature, killing for the League.  I wouldn't risk you like that.”

  Felicity eyed her father warily.  “Why now?  Why kidnap me?”  She eyed to mounds of desserts.  “And why give me tea and cakes?”

  “With the League gone, there are no more threats.  The moment I heard Mr. Queen had killed Ra’s I went to see you, but by then you had left Starling.  I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned.  It took a little longer than I thought so I made sure you had a compelling reason for returning.”

  “You had Digg abducted?”  Felicity screeched.

  Her father winced.  “I made sure that he came to no permanent harm.”

  Felicity was sure that she would later be horrified by the fact that her father had kidnapped her friend but right now she could only deal with the fact that her father was Damien Darhk.

  “But let’s sit and have some refreshments, shall we?”  Damien said pleasantly. 

  He guided Felicity to one of the chairs and filled her teacup with the softly steaming tea. 

  “Eat, I know how much you like sweets after hearing shocking news.”  He smiled at the napkins.  “What lovely napkins.”

  Felicity stared down at her plate and nodded.  The gold napkins were pretty.  So pretty that she didn't want to ruin it.  She slipped it off her plate and picked up a cookie.

  “Not to worry, I've had my staff throw out anything that could have nuts in them and they've been instructed that they can’t consume nut products.”

  “You know I'm allergic to nuts?”

  “Of course you’re my daughter, I know everything about you.”

  Felicity digested that.  “So you've been stalking me?”

  Damien made a face.  “I've been keeping an eye on you, making sure you weren't in danger, helping where I could.”

  “Helping?”  Felicity echoed. 

  “Well when you were younger I made sure that the men at Donna’s tables knew they should tip very well so she had extra cash.  Then when you were older I might have stepped in a time or two when an irate casino owner realized you were counting cards.  The mob is so touchy about card counters. And MIT is very expensive, you received that scholarship on your own merits I just made sure it was enough so you could stop counting cards and concentrate on your studies.”  His eyes hardened.  “I also got rid of that bad apple you dated.”

  Felicity blinked.  “Cooper?”

  “Certainly not Mandy, she was lovely.  But that Cooper was a bad influence on you.”

  Felicity felt a flash of outrage.  Cooper might have turned out to be an ass but before prison he had loved her.  He’d accepted her quirks and all and cared about her.  He had gone to prison to protect her. 

  “I can’t tell you how proud I am of you, Sunflower.  You've exceeded my wildest expectations of you.”  He said warmly.

  Despite her stern admonishment to herself, her heart swelled with happiness at the pride that shone though her father’s eyes.  This is what she had always wanted.  She wanted her father to be proud of her and to love her.

  “I have to admit as a parent I am concerned about the company you keep.”  Her father said, selecting a small cake.

  Felicity said nothing, just shoved the cookie in her mouth.  The sweet buttery flavour exploded on her tongue and she had a hard time not moaning.  Her father might be a supervillan but he did pick excellent cookies for his abductions.

  “Oliver Queen is hardly the kind of man I wanted for you.”

  The cookie turned to ash in her mouth.  She swallowed, the cookie sticking to her throat. 

  “Oliver is a good man.”  She said flatly.

  Damien tisked.  “Yes, a man who runs around shooting arrows into people at night is the very definition of a good man.”  Damien said with acid sarcasm.

  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Felicity said, her whole body tensing.

  Of course this was about Oliver. Her father didn't care about her, he wanted something on Oliver.  Leverage maybe, definitely information.

  “Don’t do that, don’t play dumb with me, Sunflower.  Not me.  I know all about Oliver Queen.  I probably know more about him than he knows himself.  I've watched him very closely.  First it was just the Queens because of their connection to Merlyn, but Oliver,”  her father trailed off, looking thoughtful.  “Oliver always intrigued me.  Such much potential there, a darkness that festered.  He coved it with alcohol and drugs and women.  Then when the Gambit sank and I saw the real man behind the mask.  Then in Hong Kong, and in the Bratva he showed me what he really was.”  Damien’s eyes practically gleamed.  “That man was meant for violence, for killing.  His focus is laser and put a weapon in his hand and he becomes the perfect killing machine.  The perfect soldier.”  Damien leaned back in his chair, taking a bite of his bit of cake.  “The perfect killer is a far cry from who I envisioned for my daughter.”

  Felicity’s breath caught in her throat.  “You knew what was happening to Oliver all that time and you let it happen?”

  Damien smiled.  “I had to know if I was right about him.  I'm pleased to say that he was all of that and more.”

  “Oliver went through five years of hell because you wanted to see if he could be a killer?”

  Damien shrugged.  “He would have gone though it either way.  I simply watched it happen.”

  Felicity shook her head in disbelief.  “He’s not a killer, not anymore.”

  “You've seen how easy it is for him to kill.”

  “To save people’s lives, yes he will kill.  But he’s changed.”

  Damien shook his head, giving her an indulgent look.  “His first instinct is to kill.  Yes he holds himself back now, but if it came down to it-”

  “He would do the right thing.  He would save a life rather than take it.  You don’t know him anymore.  Just like you don’t know me.”

  Damien sighed.  “You’re in love with him, I understand.  It’s blinding you to Oliver’s true nature.  But it won’t last sooner or later he show himself for what he truly is.  A killer.  When that time comes, I’ll be here for you.”

  “I won’t need you.  Oliver is a hero.”

  There was gunfire from below, shouting and screams of pain.

  Damien sighed and stood.  His vibrant blue eyes were pitying as he looked down at her.  “I see you truly love him.  It’s unfortunate but I can deal with it.”

  What sounded like a small explosion came from below them and Felicity knew that Oliver had come for her.  When the door was slammed open and Oliver, dressed in his new Arrow gear Felicity’s heart squeezed in dread.  This was hardly the things of her daydreams about introducing her father to her boyfriend.

  “Mr. Queen.”  Her father said amiably.

  Oliver faltered a little, his eyes sweeping the room, his bow even lowered for a moment when he saw the table piled with desserts.  But in a moment the bow was raised, ready to let loose the arrow.

  “Let her go.”  Oliver growled darkly.

  Damien chuckled lightly, his hands raised mockingly.  “No need for violence.  I have no intention of hurting Felicity.”

  “Are you alright?”  Oliver demanded, his bow not wavering in the slightest.

  Felicity nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.  She wasn't really alright, knowing that her father could have stopped Oliver’s suffering all along and had done nothing made her stomach churn.

  “You've caused more harm than I ever could, Mr. Queen.”

  “I would never hurt Felicity.”

  Damien cocked his head to the side and eying Oliver thoughtfully.  Slowly he nodded.  “I think you really believe that.  But you’ve done more harm to her then I ever could have.  She was under your protection when she had a bomb around her neck, or when you put her in a mob run casino, or when you dangled her in front of serial killer, or when she was shot.  Oh, how can we forget when Slade Wilson held a sword to her throat because she was a woman you love?”

  Felicity saw Oliver wince.

  “I chose this.  I chose to stay with Oliver to help save the city.  He didn't force me to help him!”  Felicity nearly shouted.  There was no way she was going to let Oliver take even a hint of blame.  “He doesn't control what other people do.  I know how dangerous this mission is and I accept it.”

  Damien shook his head, his eyes pitying again.  “You’re too kindhearted by half, Sunflower.  You could never stand to see people suffer when you could help, even when you were young.  He used that against you.  That’s what he does; he uses people.  Especially when he loves them.”

  “You know him?”  Oliver questioned, looking between them.

  Damien opened his mouth to respond but Felicity beat him to it.  There was no way she was going to let Oliver hear it from anyone but her.

  “He’s my father.”  She shot Damien a dark look.  “The father that abandoned me and my mother when I was young.”

  Damien’s look was chiding but she ignored him. 

  Oliver looked horrified.

  Felicity froze.  “How did you know Slade held a sword to my throat?”

  Her father froze. 

  “How?”

  It clicked suddenly.  How Slade had gotten so much money so quickly, how he had figured out how to recreate the Mirakuru.  Slade had been smart but not that smart. 

  “You helped Slade.”  Felicity whispered.  “You helped him with the Mirakuru, you have him money.”

  “Felicity-”  Her father started.

  “You helped that crazy person terrorize this city, you aimed him like a loaded gun at Oliver.  Do you know how many people he killed?”  Felicity laughed bitterly.  “You say you love me, but I almost died more than once because of him.”

  Damien visibly calmed himself.  “I never meant for you to be hurt.  I knew about your little crush on Mr. Queen so I sent Slade in to eliminate him so you wouldn't be hurt.  I had no idea that Mr. Queen actually reciprocated your feelings and put you in that kind of danger.”

  “He was going to destroy the whole city!”  Felicity shouted.

  “I would have gotten you out.”  Damien said.

  “And left behind millions to be killed.”  Felicity said softly.  “I never would have gone with you.  I would rather die trying to help save the city than go with you.

  Hurt flashed in her father’s eyes.

  “I’ll make you a deal, Mr. Queen.  I’ll keep my dealings out of Starling City.  You stay out of my business and I’ll stay out of yours, for Felicity’s sake.”

  “No.”  Felicity said.  “We will stop you somehow.  I don’t want either of you hurt but you can’t be allowed to run around hurting people.”

  Damien smiled and moved so he was right in front of Felicity.  Oliver stiffened but did nothing.

  “When you realize the truth of what I say, find me.  I’ll leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you.”  Damien said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

  “You’re not going anywhere.”  Oliver growled.

  Damien smirked.  “Are you going to shoot Felicity’s father right in front of her?”

  Oliver growled before he lowered his bow.

  Damien cocked his head to the side.  “Perhaps you’re not as bad as I thought.”

  He turned and moved to the door.  “I’ll be watching you, Queen.  Don’t let anything happen to my daughter.”

  Then he was gone.

  They stared at each other for a long minute.

  Sara ran in, a little winded, her staff slung over her arm.  She surveyed the room, her eyes taking in the table.  She then looked at Oliver, then Felicity.

  "How come I never get kidnapped for tea and cakes?"

  Felicity didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry so she settled on neither

  “I need a drink.”  Felicity said, paused then amended.  “Or maybe a dozen drinks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
